


jealousy isn't for the light hearted

by rileyhart



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: “Maya, you know I’d never intentionally hurt you, right?” Lucas asked her gently.Maya smiled sadly, trying and failing to keep the tears out of her eyes, “it’s a bit late for that now.”Their eyes met, and Maya felt like they were looking at each other properly for the first time since they broke up.“Maya,” Lucas breathed, sounding as if he too were holding back tears, he placed his hand on Maya’s cheek, caressing it gently; her heart going into overdrive.“I’m sorry,” he said genuinely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in their last year of high school, in which Maya and Lucas dated for about a year and broke up just under two months ago

“So I’ll meet you there round eight?” Tom asked Maya.

“Sounds good, Tom.” Maya replied.

“Cool,” he said breezily, before walking away down the hall.

Lucas happened to be less then ten feet away, leaning against his locker; Maya looked up and caught his eye, but began to walk away quickly, as if she hadn’t seen him.

“Maya, wait,” Lucas called after her, jogging slightly to get to her before she reached the stairs.

Maya turned around to face him.

Brilliant, she thought sarcastically, just the person I wanted to see.

“Yes, Huc- Lucas?” Maya asked.

“Seriously, that guy?” Lucas said, sounding annoyed and disgusted.

“Lucas, it’s none of your business who I go out with,” Maya snapped angrily - she couldn’t do this today.

“I know, but c’mon, he’s like sleaziest guy in school, Maya, why him?”

“Why do you care?” Maya demanded without missing a beat.

Lucas paused as he tried to think of what was best to say. “I don’t.” he finally replied, very unconvincingly.

Maya raised her eyebrows in disbelief, “Then why are we even having this conversation?”

“We’re not.” Lucas replied defiantly.

“Good.”

“Good.”

They glared at each other for a moment.

Lucas broke first. “Maya, you know he’s a dick!”

“Wait a minute, are you actually jealous?” she asked in disbelief.

“No.” Lucas lied, even more unconvincingly than before.

“Good, because you don’t see me getting all jealous about you and Hannah Parker, which by the way, is the most cliché route you could’ve taken! The captain of the football team and head cheerleader, very original,” she crossed her arms.

“Well it’s better than sneaking into clubs, getting trashed, and hooking up with sleazy guys!” Lucas said loudly.

Maya glared furiously at him, "And what does that make me, Lucas?" she took a step towards him, “go on, say it!” she coaxed him angrily. “If you’re going to think it, then at least fucking call me it, Lucas!“

“Can you stop calling me Lucas?!” Lucas said heatedly.

This took Maya by surprise. “What?” she asked, confused.

“It sounds so wrong when you call me ‘Lucas’, like once or twice in a row is fine, but can you just call me ‘Huckleberry’ or ‘Ranger Rick’ or even ‘Hop-along’ or ‘Sundance’ like you used to, just once, please?” Lucas asked desperately.

Maya blinked in disbelief, “Are you serious right now?”

“Yes.”

Maya shook her head, “No, I can’t do this today, I need to go.” she turned to leave, but Lucas grabbed her arm.

“Maya, wait, please,” Lucas begged her. Maya looked down at his hand on her arm and he quickly let go.

She looked up at him. “You want to know why I don’t call you those names anymore? Because we broke up, almost two months ago, Lucas! It’s over! And I can’t do this feelings thing with you anymore, okay?!” Maya yelled angrily; a few students nearby started to stare, and most hurried away to the cafeteria for lunch. “I- I can’t do that to myself,” she added quietly.

“Maya, you know I’d never intentionally hurt you, right?” Lucas asked her gently.

Maya smiled sadly, trying and failing to keep the tears out of her eyes, “it’s a bit late for that now.”

Their eyes met, and Maya felt like they were looking at each other properly for the first time since they broke up.

“Maya,” Lucas breathed, sounding as if he too were holding back tears, he placed his hand on Maya’s cheek, caressing it gently; her heart going into overdrive.

“I’m sorry,” he said genuinely.

Maya glanced down at his lips… they were so close… if they wanted too… if Maya stood up on her toes… if Lucas leaned down slightly… god, she wanted to kiss him so badly. She missed the way her lips felt on his, she missed the feel of him, she missed how their bodies seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, she missed it all. She missed him.

Maya reached for his hand, and slowly pulled it away from her face, eyes locked on his. “I thought we could handle being friends again, Lucas, but I don’t know if we can, it’s too hard.”

“What?” Lucas murmured, stepping back, confused.

“I just,’ Maya sighed and tore her eyes away from his, putting her hands over her face.

“You just, what, Maya?” Lucas asked, sounding annoyed and slightly hurt.

Maya took her hands away from her face and looked up at him, “I just… I can’t handle this anymore, Lucas. I don’t understand how you can care so much about me going out with Tom, when you’re actually in a relationship with someone!”

“What? I’m not in a rel-“ Lucas protested, but Maya cut him off.

“Yes, you are! And it’s time you fucking admitted it too, because it hurts when I see you with her, when she hangs out with us sometimes or when you’re not hanging out with us because you’re with her, it hurts.” Maya told him truthfully, her voice breaking.

“Maya,” Lucas said quietly.

“Stop,” Maya said, annoyed, “stop saying my name like you’re sorry and then not fucking do anything about it.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Maya!” He snapped angrily.

Maya looked up at him and gulped, “I think you should go,” she whispered.

“No, Maya, no, because we need to fucking talk about this. You can’t just say you don’t want to be friends anymore and then tell me to leave!”

Maya didn’t say anything. She wondered how they could go from caressing cheeks and almost kissing to this in less than five minutes

“What do you suggest then, Maya? Because neither of us is going to ask the other to leave the group, and neither of us is going to leave either.”

“I suggest no more of this,” Maya said angrily, motioning between them, “no more one-on-one talks, no more sitting too close and ‘accidentally’ touching, no more glances, nothing.”

“So basically you’re saying we should just ignore each other?” Lucas asked bitterly.

Maya bit her lip, “Yeah… I can’t handle it anymore, Lucas, and I don’t think you can either, and you need to admit that to yourself too.”

Lucas looked sadly at Maya, all anger abated, just sadness. “If me and Hannah being together hurt you so much, why didn’t you say something sooner?” he asked her, after a moment of silence.

“Because, as much as I hate her guts and would like to stab her with pencil, you actually seem… happy with her.” Maya admitted sadly.

“I want you to be happy too, Maya,” he bit his own lip, smiling sadly, holding back tears.

Maya gave a small sad laugh, and wiped her eyes, “Didn’t we just agree to not do this?”

“Yeah,” Lucas murmured with the same sad smile.

“I should go,” Maya said softly, her eyes still on Lucas’.

Slowly, and with a slight sigh, Maya turned and walked away. The hallways had emptied out mostly, and nearly everyone was having lunch in the cafeteria.

Maya took her phone out of her pocket, opened the Facebook messenger app and quickly typed a message to Tom: _S_ _orry but I can’t make it tonight_

But before she could press send, Maya heard a familiar shrill of ‘Luuuucas!’ She spun around to see Lucas standing where she’d left him, watching her, and a tall, blonde, tan girl, Hannah, fling her arms around him from behind, “I’ve been looking all over for you!” Hannah said loudly, but Lucas’ eyes were still on Maya at the other end of the hallway. Hannah spotted Maya at the other end of the hallway and stared at her. Maya started back.

“Why were you talking to her?” Hannah pouted.

“I wasn’t,” Lucas lied.

Maya just stood rooted to the spot, watching them.

Hannah didn’t look as if she believed Lucas, but she didn’t care too much, because Maya was at the other end of the hallway, without Lucas, and Hannah was at this end, with him.

“Come on, Lucas, we need to get some lunch,” Hannah said, putting an arm around him.

Maya smiled sadly, and gave a little shrug of the shoulders, as if to say: _if you must_.

Lucas replied with a sad look, and didn’t quite meet the eyes of either girl as he walked away in the opposite direction with Hannah. He turned to look back at Maya, but she was already turning the corner, and deleting her un-sent message to Tom.


End file.
